Une représentation pas comme les autres !
by Deviland
Summary: Pour la fête du lycée de Konoha, la classe de première était obligée de jouer une pièce de théâtre. Et Kakashi ne trouva pas mieux que de choisir La Belle au Bois Dormant . Naruto et Sasuke étaient maudits, ils en étaient sûrs. Pourquoi devaient-ils se retrouver à jouer les deux rôles principaux de cette pièce ? Yaoi ! UA ! SasuNaru. Lemon.


Bonjour / Bonsoir.

Voici une nouvelle fic, enfin un One Shot sur du SasuNaru. L'idée m'est venue il y a trois jours en voyant une image.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété, ils appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Paring** : SasuNaru ;)

**Rating **: M ( avec lemon a la fin )

**Résume **: Pour la fête du lycée, la classe de première était obligée de jouer une pièce de théâtre. Et Kakashi ne trouva pas mieux que de choisir « La Belle au Bois Dormant ». Naruto et Sasuke étaient maudits, ils en étaient sûrs. Pourquoi devaient-ils se retrouver à jouer les deux rôles principaux de cette pièce ? Yaoi ! SasuNaru. Lemon.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Une représentation pas comme les autres.

Les rires de Kiba et Suigetsu s'élevèrent dans la salle de classe de la première du lycée de Konoha. Pendant que les deux lycéens en question continuaient de rire, la plupart des lycéennes présentes dans la salle étaient toute sidéré, choqué ou même désespéré. D'autres regardaient deux autres lycéens en particulier. L'un d'entre eux était un blond aux yeux azur et une peau halé. Il était choqué et avait les yeux tellement ouvert qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête. L'autre était brun, une peau pâle, et se tenait le front de sa main droite, les yeux fermés. Il essayait de rester calme.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que leur très chère adorée directrice, Tsunade, avait eu l'idée d'organiser une fête au lycée où toutes les classes devaient faire quelque chose pour. Représenter une pièce de théâtre était tombé sur la leur. Et leur professeur principale, Kakashi Hatake, n'avait pas mieux choisi que « La belle au bois dormant ». Depuis l'annonce, toutes les filles de cette classe n'avaient cessé d'espérer être la princesse et que leur beau Sasuke Uchiwa soit le prince.

Oh mais Sasuke avait été nommé le prince pour la pièce, ça ce n'était pas très étonnant. Mais c'était le prénom de la personne qui allait faire la princesse qui était très surprenant, hilarant du point de vue de Suigetsu et Kiba. Cette personne n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, le meilleur ami-ennemi de l'Uchiwa. Et tout le monde connaissait le conte de « La belle au bois dormant ». C'était surtout ça le plus important pour tout le monde en ce moment même.

« - Alors récapitulons, commença Kakashi, n'attendant pas que les deux lycéens ne retrouvent leurs esprits, La reine sera jouée par Ino et le roi par Kiba. Les trois fées seront Hinata, Sakura et Temari. Quant à la sorcière elle sera joué par Karin et son bras droit, ou son serviteur bien-aimé, Suigetsu.

- Je ne serais pas son _serviteur bien aimé_, s'emporta Suigetsu, oubliant son hilarité, et en se levant tout en posant violemment ses mains sur sa table.

- Suigetsu, soupira Kakashi, Ne recommence pas ! On a tiré au sort et c'est tombé sur toi !

- Mais cette sorcière va vraiment en profiter, continua-t-il, Et il hors de question qu'elle savoure ces instants où je devrais l'écouter.

- De toute façon, tu as toujours été en quelques sorte … ,

- Finis ta phrase et je peux te jurer que tu ne risques pas de rentrer chez toi ce soir en vie, la menaça-t-il en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Du calme, fit Kakashi avant d'ajouter, Continuons … Ah oui, il reste le prince et la princesse. Sasuke sera le prince et Naruto la princesse. »

À l'entente de la dernière phrase, Naruto et Sasuke retrouvèrent leurs esprits, se rendant compte de la situation. Non, non, non, non et non ! Il était hors de question qu'ils jouent dans cette pièce. Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui fit de même, par pur reflex. Ils se toisèrent d'un regard où chacun essayait de savoir si c'était la réalité ou un cauchemar. Finalement Naruto brisa leur échange et se releva de sa chaise.

« - Kakashi-sensei, on ne peut pas refaire le tirage au sort ? Paniqua-t-il.

- Non, répondit durement le professeur principal, Il se trouve que l'on a deux jours de retard par rapport à la répartition des rôles. Il faut que j'aille rapidement donner la liste à Tsunade-sama. Pendant ce temps, restez calme. »

Et il quitta la salle de cours sous le regard étonné de tout le monde qui voyait ça comme une fuite. Naruto paniqua encore plus en pensant à ce qui allait se passer pendant la pièce de théâtre. Car il était sûr qu'il allait être obligé d'y participer surtout si Tsunade avait la liste. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher et elle serait capable de le forcer à y participer. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de refuser dans cette situation ? Sasuke allait devoir l'embrassait pendant la représentation. Une image montrant l'Uchiwa l'embrassant tendrement s'imposa dans son esprit et il rougit fortement. Non il ne devait pas y penser. Il irait voir Tsunade et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

« - J'y crois pas quand même, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kiba, Naruto en princesse.

- Le pire c'est que Sasuke est le prince, continua Suigetsu. »

L'argenté et le brun se regardèrent un petit moment avant d'exploser de rire. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour rire de cette situation, personne d'autre n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Et ils avaient raison lorsqu'on croisait le regard meurtrier de Sasuke et Naruto. Ces deux derniers contournèrent leur table et s'avancèrent vers celle de leurs amis avant de leur abattre un coup de poing dans le visage.

« - Arrête de rire Kiba, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout moi, s'emporta Naruto, à bout de nerfs.

- Franchement il n'y a que toi pour rigoler à ce point, souffla dangereusement Sasuke, les bras croisés.

- Oh ça va, soupira Suigetsu en se redressant, On a bien le droit de rire un peu ?

- Moques-toi de moi encore une fois et je te jure que tu le regretteras, murmura lentement Sasuke à l'oreille de Suigetsu.

- … ,

- Au lieu de rire Kiba, tu devrais me soutenir, se plaina Naruto, Tu m'imagines joué la princesse ?

- C'est pas que tu joues la princesse pour la pièce. C'est par rapport au fait que toi et Sasuke vous allez … ,

- LA FERME, hurlèrent les deux concernés d'une même voix. »

Kiba avait écarquillé les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sasuke réplique aussi. En tout cas, il laissa un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage mais ne rigola pas de nouveau. Il tenait trop à la vie.

* * *

Naruto soupira de fatigue en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Tsunade, le scénario de la pièce en main. Pendant toute la journée les filles de sa classe n'avaient pas arrêté de le supplier d'échanger sa place avec l'une d'entre elles. Il aurait bien voulu mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Et puis il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une que les filles commençaient déjà à se chamailler entre elles. Sans oublier les petits moments de Kiba qui lui rappelait toutes les quinze minutes la scène fatidique. Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Tsunade de changer sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de celle qui se trouvait être la femme de son parrain et frappa quelques coups contre la porte. Il entendit un « entrer » à moitié étouffé par les murs et ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, Tsunade le regarda rentré avec un sourire narquois.

« - Que veux-tu Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton moqueur.

- Tu le sais très bien, Tsunade baa-chan, soupira-t-il, las.

- Ne commence pas Naruto, le prévenue-t-elle avant d'ajouter, Tu es venu pour je mette quelqu'un d'autre pour le rôle de la princesse, c'est ça ?

- Je t'en prie, Tsunade baa-chan. Ne me force pas à jouer la princesse alors que c'est Sasuke le prince, dit-il tout en se rapprochant du bureau de la blonde.

- … ,

- Je n'ose pas imaginer le désastre que ça va être surtout pour la scène en particulier, continua-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire Naruto, fit-elle lentement, ne quittant pas les deux azurs du regard.

- Pitié, murmura-t-il.

- C'est trop tard, annonça-t-elle, Tu serais venu avec Kakashi tout à l'heure, j'aurai peut-être dit oui. Mais maintenant il est hors de question que je change quoi que ce soit. J'ai déjà appelé deux personnes pour venir prendre les mensurations de chacune des personnes qui devront jouer la pièce.

- … ,

- Tu vas devoir jouer la princesse Naruto et Sasuke le prince. Et il hors de question que vous faites foirés la pièce sinon je peux te jurer qu'il risque d'y avoir des représailles, grogna-t-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- T-Très bien, Tsunade baa-chan, paniqua-t-il.

- Écoute, je peux vous laisser répéter la pièce pendant les heures libres que vous avez, proposa-t-elle, Personne ne va dans le théâtre du lycée donc vous pouvez l'utiliser autant que vous voulez pour être sûr que la pièce ne sera pas un désastre.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, vaincu. »

Il fit demi-tour et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il aura au moins essayé, non ? Il laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres pendant qu'il quittait l'enceinte du lycée pour rentrer chez lui. Il allait devoir convaincre Sasuke pour répéter.

Arriver une fois chez lui, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de poser tranquillement ses affaires dans sa chambre que sa mère l'appela pour lui parler. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon et fut surpris de la voir lui sauter dans les bras.

« - Maman, dit-il, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh Naruto, je suis tellement contente que tu vas jouer dans une pièce de théâtre pour la fête de ton lycée, s'exclama la rouge tout en serrant plus fort son fils dans ses bras.

- Comment peux-tu déjà être au courant ? S'horrifia-t-il.

- Tsunade nous a appelé pour te rappeler qu'il faut que tu t'entraines sinon la représentation sera gâchée.

- _**Je ne suis pas le seul à qui ont doit le dire,**_ pensa-t-il.

- Alors ? Quel rôle vas-tu interpréter ? Demanda Minato.

- La princesse, répondit-il. »

Son père et sa mère le regardèrent comme s'il venait de se transformer en zombie. Naruto déglutit difficilement, attendant avec crainte la réaction de ses parents.

« - Mais c'est super, c'est l'un des rôles principaux, sourit Kushina.

-_** Attends de savoir le prince, maman, **_se dit-il intérieurement.

- Et sinon, qui est l'heureuse élue qui va faire le prince si c'est toi la princesse, demanda son père.

- Sasuke ! Annonça-t-il. »

Deuxième silence et deuxième surprise de la soirée. Ou comment Naruto avait réussi à choquer ses parents deux fois avec seulement trois mots. Le blond soupira silencieusement. Il fixa ses parents qui … se retenaient de rire ?

« - Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous trouvez ça drôle ? Demanda dangereusement Naruto.

- Pas du tout, affirma Kushina avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de cacher.

- Il faut quand même avouer que c'est drôle, non ? Rétorqua son père avant de se mettre à rire. »

Naruto désespéra en voyant que sa mère suivait son père dans son rire. Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner dans le couloir. Voyant que ses parents n'allaient pas se calmer d'ici un petit moment, il se dirigea vers le téléphone et décrocha.

« - Allo ?

- **Usuratonkachi,** répondit Sasuke.

- Désolé monsieur mais il n'y a pas de « usuratonkachi » chez … attend usuratonkachi ? Eh teme, je te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça.

- **Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, dobe ?** Le provoqua le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

- **Il faudrait qu'on répète la pièce,** annonça-t-il.

- Hein ? T'es malade ? J'aurai cru que tu n'aurais pas voulu jouer cette pièce, lui confia le blond.

- **Je suis sur qu'on n'a pas le choix,** souffla-t-il,** Bon je te propose qu'on … ,**

- Tsunade baa-chan nous laisse utiliser le théâtre pour nous entrainer. Il y aura tout ce qu'on aura besoin, l'interrompit Naruto.

- **Hn.**

- On pourrait se retrouver là-bas ?

- **Demain, 06h15 !** Lâcha-t-il.

- Si tôt ? S'étonna-t-il.

- **Écoute, on risque d'y passer plusieurs jours dessus et la représentation est dans moins de deux semaines,** lui rappela-t-il.

- J'ai compris. Demain à 6h15. Sinon, une dernière chose, commença-t-il.

- **Hn ?**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit tes parents ? »

Il eut un petit silence pendant quelques minutes où Naruto pouvait remarquer que ses parents continuaient de rire. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait de si drôle, merde ! Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke, qui n'avait toujours pas répondu et attendit quelques instants avant que le brun ne dise :

« - **Mon frère n'arrête pas de rire depuis que je suis rentré, quant à ma mère elle l'a pris avec le sourire et mon père a été un peu choquer avant d'accepter,** expliqua-t-il avec un ton agacé.

- De mon côté mes parents n'arrêtent pas de rire, soupira-t-il, Franchement pourquoi nous deux ?

- **Je n'en sais rien, usuratonkachi !** Rétorqua l'Uchiwa, **À demain !**

- À demain, répondit-il avant de poser le téléphone. »

Il resta quelques minutes dans le couloir tout en repensant à l'appel de Sasuke. Le brun avait pris l'initiative de l'appeler pour lui parler des répétitions. Lui qui voulait aborder le sujet avec lui le lendemain, il avait été pris de court. Il n'était pas surpris que le brun ait son numéro car leurs parents étaient amis et se connaissaient depuis longtemps. C'était pour cette raison que Naruto et Sasuke étaient meilleurs amis ou des fois ennemis. Un coup ils se cherchaient allant jusqu'à se battre entre eux, un coup ils se parlaient normalement et riaient ensemble surprenant beaucoup de lycéens qui pensaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir.

Naruto alla enfin poser son sac dans sa chambre, laissant le temps à ses parents de se calmer de leur fou rire. Pourquoi il l'a sentait mal cette pièce de théâtre ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto courait en direction du lycée. Il était en retard de cinq minutes et il savait que cinq minutes s'était trop pour Sasuke. Ça commençait mal. Il avait arrêté son réveil ce matin-là mais il ne s'était pas levé et s'était rendormi. Ce fut sa mère qui l'avait réveillé en venant dans sa chambre dix minutes plus tard. Et il avait quitté la maison rapidement, saluant ses parents au passage.

Il arriva enfin devant le théâtre du lycée et s'arrêta devant un Sasuke calme. Cela intrigua Naruto qui s'attendait à ce que le brun soit un peu énervé par son manque de ponctualité. Il releva la tête vers Sasuke et expliqua qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller directement. L'Uchiwa ne dit rien et rentra dans le théâtre après avoir ouvert la porte. Tsunade lui avait donné la clé pour pouvoir utiliser le théâtre à leur guise.

Ils rentèrent à l'intérieur, découvrant au passage l'immense pièce et la scène qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Pendant que Sasuke s'avançait vers la scène, Naruto le suivait tout en regardant autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de place. Ils allaient devoir faire une représentation devant des centaines de parents d'élèves et des autres élèves. Il n'allait pas y arriver, il le savait.

« - On fait quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

- On révise le texte.

- Quelle scène exactement ? À moins que tu préfères peut-être qu'on fasse toute la pièce ? Proposa Naruto les bras derrière la tête.

- On va faire toutes les scènes où on apparaît. L'avantage c'est que toi on te voit au début et après tu es censé être dans un sommeil profond jusqu'à la fin de la pièce et moi on me voit qu'à partir du milieu, l'informa-t-il, On n'a pas beaucoup de scènes à jouer si on y réfléchit bien.

- _**Peut-être mais c'est le plus chiant, surtout la dernière,**_ pensa le blond tout en rougissant légèrement.

- Aller on commence par toi, annonça l'Uchiwa.

- D'acc … Hein ? Et pourquoi moi, hein ? Pourquoi pas toi ? S'étonna Naruto en pointant du doigt le brun.

- Parce que c'est toi qu'on voit en premier, dobe ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un ton évident. »

Naruto grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le cadet des Uchiwa et attrapa le script qui était dans son sac. Il posa son sac sur l'un des sièges et monta sur scène sous le regard moqueur de Sasuke. Il s'avança au centre et feuilleta rapidement le script avant de trouver la première scène où il apparaissait en tant que princesse de seize-ans et pas un bébé. Il lit rapidement le texte avant de relever la tête et de voir que Sasuke faisait pareil avec le sien.

« - Alors … Euh il doit y avoir la reine à ce moment-là. Je dois venir lui parler.

- Hn. Et après tu dois retourner dans ta chambre, continua Sasuke.

- Ouais bon aller, on commence, souffla-t-il. »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire le texte qu'il devait dire du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il répéta pratiquement la scène en entier avant de s'arrêter au moment où il devait se piquer. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui le fixait sans rien dire, l'angoissant encore plus.

« - Alors ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- T'as déjà fait du théâtre, usuratonkachi ? Répondit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Euh non … pas que je me souvienne, dit-il, Au pire tu devrais le savoir étant donné qu'on se connaît depuis l'enfance.

- Hn.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'on aurait dit que tu fais du théâtre depuis longtemps, lâcha-t-il en tournant la tête.

- Hein ? T'es sérieux ? S'étonna le blond de voir son ami lui faire un compliment.

- Hn.

- Ok. Scène suivante … Mais en fait je joue pas du tout grand chose ! Constata Naruto en continuant de feuilleter le scénario.

- C'est pas si grave, d'un côté, fit Sasuke en montant sur scène, Il faut qu'on fasse les autres et qu'on recommence jusqu'à qu'on soit réellement prêt.

- Oui, acquiesça Naruto avant d'ajouter, Au fait, tu n'as pas un combat contre Suigetsu la dedans ?

- Si, lorsque je dois neutraliser la sorcière. Elle va m'envoyer son serviteur bien-aimé et … »

Il fut interrompu par le rire de Naruto qui repensait au fait que Suigetsu se retrouvait à être le serviteur de Karin dans la pièce alors que c'est deux-là se détestaient beaucoup plus que quiconque dans le lycée.

« - J'ai quand même hâte de savoir comment va se dérouler la pièce, avoua Naruto en essuyant les larmes de rires qui perlaient du coin de ses yeux.

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

- Aller on devrait continuer ! »

Ils continuèrent leur répétition jusqu'à qu'il soit 7h45. Ils avaient bien avancé mais en ayant le script avec eux. Pour le moment, tout aller bien.

Les jours passèrent et il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant la représentation. Naruto et Sasuke connaissaient leur texte par cœur mais avaient quand même voulu continuer les répétitions. Ils avaient utilisé les costumes qui pourraient ressembler à le leur dans la pièce pour être sur de ne pas faire un faux mouvement. Ils s'étaient entrainés avec les autres à certains moments. Et ils avaient également essayé la scène fatidique mais à chaque fois, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Sasuke s'était entrainé avec Suigetsu au sabre pendant les interclasses. Trois jours auparavant, deux personnes étaient venus prendre leurs mensurations pour faire leurs costumes. Finalement tout c'était bien passait.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, le brun était d'une humeur joueuse ce matin-là. Il avait lancé à Naruto un costume et l'avait forcé à le mettre. Pendant ce temps, lui en avait pris un autre. Ils s'étaient changé chacun de leur côté et une fois que Naruto eut mis son costume, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Sasuke avait aujourd'hui. Il était habillé d'un pantalon orangé avec une veste blanche fermée où il ne portait rien en dessous. Il avait également une cape noire qui était attachée avec un bouton en forme de croissant de lune. Il y avait également le chapeau de sorcier qui allait avec. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait Sasuke ?

« - Oï Sasuke, l'appela-t-il, Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ce costume ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part du brun ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il se tourna va la droite avant de sentir quelque chose dans son dos. Il sursauta et se retrouva face à un Sasuke habillé d'un costume noir, d'une chemise bleue et d'une cravate jaune. Il avait également des oreilles de chat et un grêlon accroché à son cou. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, pensa Naruto avec moquerie. Cependant il ne pouvait pas rien dire à l'instant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que faisait Sasuke habillé comme ça.

« - Que disais-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse habillé comme ça ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Rien, je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu pouvais être mignon habillé de cette façon, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire aguicheur. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de surprise en comprenant la phrase de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas quand même dit qu'il le trouvait mignon ? Eh ben si. Il se tourna vers le brun pour le voir ouvrir une petite boîte où se trouvait une part de gâteau à la fraise avec une fraise dessus. L'Uchiwa l'attrapa et s'avança vers Naruto.

« - Tu en veux, Naruto ? Demanda-t-il avec sourire moqueur.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua le blond tout en croisant les bras, le ton sûr avant que son ventre ne le contredise.

- Viens là, ordonna lentement l'Uchiwa.

- … ,

- Si tu veux cette fraise, commença Sasuke une fois que son meilleur ami fut devant lui, Tu devras venir la chercher. »

Et une fois après avoir dit ça il coinça la fraise entre ses dents. Naruto écarquilla encore les yeux. Il n'était pas quand même sérieux ? Pourtant il pouvait voir dans le regard du brun que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il déglutit difficilement avant de commencer à s'avancer vers la bouche de son meilleur ami. Il allait attraper la fraise de ses dents mais il trébucha sur quelque chose.

Un bruit résonna dans le théâtre et Naruto était tombé sur Sasuke, entrainant ce dernier dans sa chute. Et une fois à terre leurs lèvres se joignirent. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux avant de s'éloigner lentement. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas d'une seconde et leurs lèvres restèrent proches.

« - Recommence, murmura faiblement Naruto, surprenant Sasuke qui pensait la même chose.

- Na … ,

- Recommence, ordonna le blond un peu plus fort. »

Sasuke enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto l'amenant à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce dernier se laissa faire et ouvrit la bouche lorsque Sasuke lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Le baiser fut lent et doux avant qu'ils ne le brisent.

Sasuke c'était un peu redressé pendant leur baiser. Il regarda les deux azurs de l'Uzumaki avant de se relever. Naruto ne comprit pas le comportement de l'Uchiwa ni quand ce dernier lui attrapa la main pour le relever et le forcer à aller vers le lit qui servirait pour la pièce de théâtre. Naruto tomba dessus et Sasuke s'asseya à califourchon sur lui avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément cette fois-ci et Sasuke laissa ses mains de-zipper la veste de Naruto. Ce dernier avait placé ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke, laissant le brun faire ce qu'il voulait. Les mains de Sasuke commencèrent à caresser doucement la peau halée de Naruto ce qui fit soupirer de plaisir ce dernier. Ils brisèrent une nouvelle fois le baiser à cause du manque d'air et lorsque Sasuke allait commencer à aller plus loin, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la droite et trouvèrent Sakura face à eux. Cette dernière avait les joues rouges mais pas parce qu'elle était à quelques mètres de Sasuke. Juste parce que la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister avait été plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« - Sakura-chan, murmura Naruto, gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Sasuke, frustré de s'être fait interrompre.

- Je suis venue sur demande de Tsunade-sama, expliqua-t-elle.

- … ,

- J'aimerais qu'on clarifie quelque chose, dit-elle, Il y a longtemps que je n'aime plus Sasuke. Je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, affirma sincèrement Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ou non ? »

Aucun des deux n'avait répliqué quoi que ce soit, réfléchissant seulement à ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement Sakura s'en alla en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient aller voir Tsunade. Une fois seuls, ils se lancèrent un regard avant de partir se changer. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts ils quittèrent le théâtre en même temps pour se rendre dans le bureau de la principale. Cette dernière les attendait patiemment.

« - Vous voilà, dit-elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Sasuke.

- J'aimerais savoir si vous avez réussi à répéter la dernière scène. Je sais que vous maitriser le reste étant donné que vous avez participé à quelques représentations avec les autres.

- Je pense qu'on est au point, laissa entendre Sasuke.

- Je vois. Il me semble que les tenues seront prêtes et livrée demain, annonça-t-elle, On vous appellera pour les essayer afin de savoir si on doit faire des retouches ou pas.

- D'accord, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- C'était tout ! »

Ils quittèrent ensuite le bureau de Tsunade et une fois dans le couloir désert, Naruto et Sasuke se fixèrent en silence. Le brun s'avança vers Naruto et dit :

« - Tu veux peut-être continué les répétitions, dobe ?

- Sasuke … Je sais pas, avoua-t-il.

- Hein ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne devrait pas ! On est amis et j'ai peur qu'on mette notre amitié en péril si jamais ça ne marcherait pas ou en s'en laisserai, expliqua-t-il lentement.

- Je vois, murmura l'Uchiwa, On arrête nos répétitions mais n'oublie pas ton texte entre-temps.

- Non, assura-t-il.

- Est-ce que je peux faire une dernière chose avant ?

- Oui. »

La réponse était sorti toute seule, Naruto ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça car il se doutait déjà de ce que voulait faire Sasuke. Cependant lorsque son meilleur ami le plaqua doucement contre un mur, il se laissa faire. Ainsi qu'au moment où il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke menait la danse et entra rapidement sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto. Cette fois-ci le blond pouvait sentir que c'était différent. Comme si Sasuke ne se retenait pas. Et il aimait ça. Il voudrait que cela dure éternellement mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Sasuke brisa le baiser et s'éloigna du blond avec un faible sourire. Il s'éloigna un peu plus avant de partir de l'endroit où Naruto se trouvait.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Naruto n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Sasuke. Il repensait sans cesse au dernier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le brun. Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Sasuke se posaient sur les siennes. Pourquoi il en voulait plus à chaque fois ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il y repensait son cœur s'accélérait ?

Beaucoup de personnes avaient remarqué l'éloignement de Sasuke et Naruto. Et surtout l'air préoccupait de Naruto. Bien sur personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait entre eux et c'était mieux ainsi.

Ce fut pendant le cours de mathématique que Naruto et Sasuke furent appelés par Tsunade pour essayer leurs costumes. Les deux interpeler se levèrent de leur chaise et quittèrent la salle de classe sans un mot. Ils se rendirent dans le théâtre en silence. Naruto regardait du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami et ce dernier n'affichait aucune émotion sur son visage comme à son habitude.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le théâtre, Tsunade les attendant avec les deux personnes qui avaient fait leurs costumes. Il s'agissait de deux hommes. L'un était roux et l'autre blond et avait la même coiffure qu'Ino.

« - Naruto ! Sasuke ! Les appela Tsunade, Je vous présente Sasori et Deidara. Ce sont eux qui ont fait tous les costumes pour la pièce de théâtre.

- Attendez, lâcha Naruto en écarquillant les yeux, Le Sasori et Le Deidara ? Les deux plus grands couturiers et peintres de tout le Japon ?

- C'est bien ça, acquiesça Tsunade.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit Naruto avant que Sasuke ne suive.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, sourit Deidara, Bon et si nous passions aux essayages ? Sasori tu prends le beau brun qui est à croqué et moi je prends le blond qui est autant à croquer que le brun. »

Les deux lycéens n'eurent pas le temps de protester qu'ils étaient emmené chacun dans une autre pièce. De son côté, Naruto fut obligé de se déshabiller avant que Deidara ne lui donne la robe rose de la princesse.

Pour Sasuke, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant d'enfiler le costume qu'il devait portait. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleue et d'une veste noire lui descendant vers le milieu des jambes. Il avait également une cape mais cette dernière et d'un bleu foncé dont les bords étaient brodés avec un fil doré. Une fois habillé, Sasori avait regardé si le costume n'était pas trop grand. Le roux n'eut pas le besoin de faire des retouches. Ils étaient donc parti voir Tsunade qui félicita Sasori pour son travail. Elle allait dire autre chose au roux mais un hurlement l'interrompit.

Rapidement les cris se rapprochèrent et ils virent un blond habillé d'une longue robe rouge bordeaux débarquait dans la même pièce tout en criant :

« - Hors de question que je mette ça aussi ! »

Naruto s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait devant Tsunade, Sasori et surtout Sasuke. Il rougit furieusement et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre ce qui permit à Deidara de poser une perruque blonde aux boucles anglaises. Tout le monde fut surpris du résultat. Naruto ressemblait vraiment à une fille avec la perruque. Sa robe lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et les manches étaient serrés jusqu'au niveau du milieu de son bras puis totalement desserré. Le col était arrondi et il avait mis de faux seins pour faire plus réel.

« - Il est hors de question que je porte cette robe ainsi que cette perruque, s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu joues le rôle de la princesse, lui rappela Tsunade.

- Eh ben trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer le rôle, rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est un peu tard pour faire un changement Naruto, intervenu Sasuke.

- Mais où as-tu vu que j'ai une paire de seins ? Je n'en ai pas et j'ai un service trois pièce entre les jambes au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Oui je l'avais remarqué, affirma le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

- Sasuke, grogna Naruto en se rapprochant du prince, Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui me tend la perche, répliqua le brun.

- Teme, tu … ,

- Bon allez la belle au bois dormant, on va essayer l'autre robe que tu dois porter, intervenu Deidara en attrapant le bras de Naruto en l'entrainant avec lui hors de la pièce. »

Sasuke laissa un petit rire s'échapper en voyant la tête que faisait Naruto. Il se tourna vers Sasori et demanda au roux s'il avait un autre costume à essayer. Ce dernier lui affirma que non étant donné que la pièce se terminerait par le réveil de la princesse. Sasuke le remercia avant d'aller se changer. Une fois le costume enlevé, il le redonna à Sasori. Tsunade l'avait informé qu'il pouvait retourner en cours mais il avait tenu à attendre Naruto. La blonde n'avait pas protesté contre son choix et l'avait laissé attendre Naruto.

Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après habiller, cette fois-ci, d'une longue robe bleue. C'était le même bleu que les yeux de Naruto. Elle était à manches longues et avait un col en « V ». Il avait toujours sa perruque. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Tsunade ne dise à Deidara que le costume était parfait. Ce dernier disparu de nouveau avec Naruto avant que ce dernier ne revienne au bout de cinq minutes, habillé de ses habits normaux. Les deux lycéens remercièrent les deux couturiers avant de partir. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé en classe, Naruto annonça que c'était à Ino et Kiba d'y aller.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et la fête du lycée arriva trop rapidement au goût de Naruto qui ne tenait plus du tout à faire cette pièce de théâtre. Enfin, il allait devoir passer le reste de la pièce en coulisse avant la scène fatidique. En pensant à ça, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sasuke et le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis ses quatre derniers jours et il était arrivé à une conclusion. Mais il devait parler avec Sasuke à la fin de la représentation.

En parlant du brun, ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur en face de lui, les bras croisés, et habillé de son costume de prince. Suigetsu discutait avec lui mais Naruto savait que le brun écoutait à moitié la conversation de l'argenté. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que Naruto ne détourne le regard. Il rougit furieusement en se rendant compte que Sasuke souriait après l'avoir vu habillé de sa robe.

« - Naruto, ça va ? Demanda Hinata près de lui.

- Hein ? Oui, ça va bien Hinata ! Répondit-il. »

La brune lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner un petit peu pour rejoindre Sakura et Temari. Ces trois dernières étaient habillées de la même robe mais chacune avait une couleur différente. Celle de Temari était verte foncée, celle d'Hinata était d'un violet pâle et celle de Sakura d'un rose comme ses cheveux. La robe était serrée au niveau de la taille et du buste mais le bas très lâche.

Il tourna la tête et vit au loin Kiba et Ino répétaient une dernière fois. La robe d'Ino était d'un violet plus foncé que celui d'Hinata. Sa robe était simple, elle lui serait le haut du corps ainsi que les manches et le bas étaient lâches. Quant à Kiba il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une veste, dans le même style que Sasuke, rouge et d'une chemise blanche. Ino portait un diadème blanc pendant que Kiba avait une couronne en or.

Naruto tourna un peu plus la tête vers la gauche et découvrit Karin qui discutait avec Sakura. La rouge était habillée d'une longue robe noire dont les manches descendaient sur les bras et le bas était lâché. Le col était en « V » et descendait un peu plus bas que celui de la robe bleue qu'il devrait porter plus tard pendant la représentation. Il devait arriver au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle portait à ses mains des gants noirs et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue couette en hauteur.

Si Karin était habillée de noir, Suigetsu était habillé d'argenter de la tête aux pieds. Sa veste, ressemblant à celle de Sasuke, et son pantalon était d'une couleur argentée, comme ses cheveux. Mais sa chemise était d'un noir comme la robe de Karin. Surement pour montrer qu'il est son serviteur, pensa Naruto avec amusement.

Naruto soupira silencieusement avant de regarder une nouvelle fois discrètement la salle. La salle se remplissait de plus en plus et Naruto pouvait voir au premier rang ses parents et ceux de Sasuke avec Itachi. Ils allaient mourir tous les deux, il le savait. Cette pièce de théâtre était une mauvaise idée.

« - Eh ben Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit la voix de Tenten derrière lui. »

Il sursauta et se retourna vers la brune qui tenait un script en main. Il avait oublié que Tenten allait faire la narratrice pendant la représentation.

« - Je regardais s'il y avait beaucoup de monde, expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

- Je vois. Tu ne devrais pas stresser Naruto, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, Tu as le rôle le plus facile de cette pièce.

- _**Ce n'est pas toi qui dois te faire embrasser par Sasuke,**_ pensa-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Aller, tu vas y arriver.

- Espérons, murmura-t-il alors que la brune disparaissait à nouveau, se dirigeant vers le micro qui se trouvait vers le côté gauche de la scène. »

Naruto déglutit difficilement en voyant que le bruit de la salle se calmait peu à peu. La représentation allait enfin commencer. Tout le monde se mit en place alors que le rideau était baissé. Seul Naruto, Sasuke, Karin et Suigetsu était resté dans les coulisses.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, commença Tenten en parlant dans le micro, La classe de première du lycée de Konoha a l'honneur de vous présenter le conte de « La Belle au Bois Dormant. » . »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle avant de se calmer au bout de quelques secondes. Tenten attendit le silence complet et que le rideau commence à se lever lentement pour continuer.

« - Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi et une reine qui souhaitaient de toute leur âme avoir un enfant. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Une année passa avant que la reine ne tombe finalement enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard elle donna enfin naissance à une jeune fille. Sa beauté rendit fou de joie le roi qui organisa une immense fête en invitant tous les habitants du royaume. »

À la fin de son monologue, le rideau était entièrement levé et la scène fut éclairée par les lumières. Sur les deux trônes posait au milieu de la scène, Ino et Kiba étaient assis. Les villageois étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la scène.

« - Aujourd'hui nous célébrons la naissance de notre fille Naruto, fit Kiba en se levant de son trône et en désignant d'un geste de bras le bébé (un faux) qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Ino.

- Sir, intervenu Hinata en s'inclinant suivi de Temari et Sakura, Nous souhaiterons faire un cadeau à votre fille.

- Faites, mes amies les fées, accepta Kiba.

- Je lui fais don d'avoir une beauté sans égale dans tout le royaume, commença Hinata en agitant la baguette qu'elle tenait en main.

- Je lui fais don d'une voix magnifique, continua Temari en faisant le même manège qu'Hinata.

- Et je lui fais don de … »

Mais Sakura ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompue par un rire démoniaque. Même si cela passait inaperçu aux yeux du public, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le rire de Karin. Il n'y avait rien à redire sur ça, Karin était très doué pour faire la sorcière.

Reprenons, Karin entra donc sur scène par la droite, suivit de fidèle serv … enfin Suigetsu, dont un katana était accroché à sa ceinture. Tout le monde joua leur rôle à la perfection et regardèrent les deux nouveaux arrivant sur scène avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur.

« - Alors comme ça on fait la fête sans m'inviter ! Fit Karin en croisant les bras, les regardants comme s'ils n'étaient que des misérables larves, Je viens d'apprendre que vous aviez eu une fille, majesté. Et que tous les sujets du royaume avaient été invités sauf moi-même et mon serviteur.

- Dans tes rêves, sale sorcière, répliqua sèchement ce dernier.

- Silence, s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer. Tu sais très bien ce qui pourrait t'arriver sinon.

- _**Mais c'est pas dans le scénario ça,**_ constata intérieurement Naruto qui suivait la pièce avec attention.

- Passons, se calma-t-elle en faisant voler ses cheveux d'un geste de main, Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été invité ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Karin, rétorqua Sakura en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle, Qui voudrait inviter une sorcière telle que toi ? Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous.

- Oh, fit-elle avec un ton moqueur, Voyez-vous ça. J'en suis parfaitement consciente mais vois-tu, très chère Sakura, je souhaiterais également faire don d'un cadeau à la princesse Naruto, enfin si sa Majesté est d'accord.

- B-Bien sur, fit Kiba. »

À cet instant-là, un sourire méchant apparu sur le visage de la sorcière et cette dernière se rapprocha un peu plus des trônes sous le regard menaçant des trois fées réuni. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Ino, se pencha un peu plus pour regarder l'enfant dans les bras de la blonde.

« - Naruto sera une princesse respecter et chérie par le peuple. Elle sera belle et aura une merveilleuse voix. Mais le jour de son seizième anniversaire, elle se piquera au doit avec l'aiguille d'un fuseau et à cet instant précis ELLE MOURRA ! »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors qu'elle riait aux éclats et quittait la scène avec Suigetsu. Le rire dura quelque temps, comme un écho. Une fois le silence revenu, Kiba s'avança vers Ino et leur enfant.

« - Kami-sama, c'est terrible, dit-il avec un ton affolé, Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Si tu commençais par te calmer, chéri, intervenu Ino, les sourcils froncés.

- … ,

- Majesté, intervenu Sakura en s'avançant vers eux, La puissance de Karin ne peut pas être brisée. Ce qu'elle a dit arrivera. Mais nous pouvons contourner la malédiction lancé sur Naruto. Je n'ai pas encore annoncé mon vœu pour votre fille.

- Que proposes-tu Sakura ? Demanda Temari.

- Je souhaite que la princesse ne meure pas le jour de son seizième anniversaire. Certes elle se piquera de l'aiguille d'un fuseau mais elle ne sera pas morte mais endormit. Et elle ne se réveillera que par un baiser de la part de celui qui l'aimerait de tout son cœur, annonça-t-elle. »

Une fois sa phrase terminée, le rideau tomba de nouveau. Les applaudissements s'élevèrent de nouveau dans la salle, le public était captivé par la pièce. Du côté des coulisses, tout le monde souffla un peu et fit rapidement le point pendant que Ino et Kiba restaient sur scène, assis sur le trône et que les autres changeaient les décors. Naruto commençait à stresser mais il respira un bon coup.

« - C'est moi ou on n'a pas vraiment suivi le texte, fit Sakura.

- Il y a déjà Suigetsu qui a parlé à Karin ainsi que leur petite dispute. Et Ino est intervenue, se rappela Temari.

- _**Je le savais,**_ pensa Naruto. »

Pendant ce temps, Tenten attendit le signal pour continuer. Le rideau commença à se lever de nouveau.

« - Après la terrible malédiction lancée par la sorcière sur la princesse Naruto, seize ans passèrent et le royaume n'avait plus entendu parler de Karin, ni de Suigetsu. Comme l'avaient prédit les fées et Karin, Naruto était très aimée du peuple. Elle était d'une beauté sans égale avec ses longues boucles anglaises blondes. Et sa voix était tellement belle que beaucoup d'hommes tombèrent sur leur … Eh mais c'est quoi cette phrase, elle n'a rien à voir avec la pièce, s'exclama-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de dire ça à haute voix, Hum, reprenons ! Seize ans étaient passés et depuis la nouvelle, le roi avait fait brulé tous les fuseaux dans le royaume, pensant éviter le pire. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau et lorsque le rideau fut levé, le décor représentait une salle du palais. Ino et Kiba étaient assis sur leur trône et ce fut Ino qui appela Naruto. À l'entente de leur fils, Minato et Kushina attendirent avec impatience de voir leur fils.

Du côté du blond, dans les coulisses, ce dernier ne voulait pas aller sur scène jusqu'à que Sakura ne le pousse. Il arriva sur scène en se rattrapant du mieux qu'il pouvait et se dirigea vers le roi et la reine. Pendant ce temps, Kushina et Minato étaient sidérés en voyant leur fils habillé comme ça. Ils perdirent rapidement leur air étonné avant de rire discrètement pendant que Mikoto, qui était assise à côté de Kushina souriait, que Fugaku restait calme (même si intérieurement c'était une autre affaire) et qu'Itachi n'arrêtait pas rire depuis plus de dix minutes.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, chéri, s'inquiéta Ino en voyant l'entrée de Naruto.

- Euh … Rien, mère ! Je … Je n'ai pas vu la marche en arrivant, dit-il tout en regardant vers les coulisses, envoyant un regard meurtrier à Sakura qui s'excusait silencieusement.

- Ah bon, sourit la blonde.

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous me voir, mère ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Ino.

- Aujourd'hui est le jour de ton seizième anniversaire. Nous avons décidé de le fêter, expliqua Ino.

- Tu devrais aller te préparer pour la fête de ce soir, continua Kiba.

- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas, fit-il tout en quittant de nouveau la scène. »

Le rideau retomba de nouveau pour pouvoir change le décor et le projecteur fut reporter sur Tenten.

« - La princesse se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de pouvoir enfin se changer. Mais alors qu'elle arriva dans sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir quelque chose d'inconnu dans la pièce. »

Le rideau remonta une nouvelle fois et sur scène se trouvait un fuseau. Naruto remonta sur scène et regarda un peu autour de lui avant de trouver le fuseau.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix en se rapprochant de l'objet, Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. »

Il l'examina pendant quelques minutes, faisant soupirer de désespoir Sasuke, qui regardait la scène depuis les coulisses. Ce dernier s'avança un peu, pas assez pour être vu, et murmura assez fort pour que Naruto l'entende :

« - Arrête tes conneries, usuratonkachi et pique toi le doigt avec l'aiguille comme pendant les répétitions.

- Qui traites-tu d'usura … Aiiiiiiieeeuuuuuuuuuh ! »

Lorsque Sasuke l'avait insulté, Naruto s'était rapidement énervé et en se retournant il avait baissé un peu plus sa main et son doigt avait touché l'aiguille bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Naruto agita plusieurs fois sa main avant de recevoir quelque chose en pleine tête, ce qui le fit tomber à terre, assommé.

« - Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort, Sasuke ? Demanda Suigetsu avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non mais je te jure, il faut tout faire soi-même, soupira ce dernier. »

Au même moment Ino revenu sur scène et lorsqu'elle découvrit sa fille évanouit sur le sol, elle se précipita vers elle tout en criant sa détresse. Elle s'agenouilla devant Naruto et la prit dans ses bras pendant que Kiba se dirigeait vers eux. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le rideau retomba.

Les applaudissements continuèrent de s'élever pendant qu'Itachi n'arrêtait pas de dire. Kushina essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire mais c'était peine perdue en se rappelant la scène à laquelle ils avaient eu le droit de voir.

Pendant ce temps, dans les coulisses, Kiba et Ino avaient ramené Naruto hors de la scène. Ils le réveillèrent rapidement et une fois remit sur pied, le blond passa sa colère sur Sasuke qui l'écoutait sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto retrouva son calme pendant que la scène suivante se mettait en place. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le début de la scène étant donné qu'il devait aller se changer.

« - La princesse fut plongée dans un sommeil profond que seul un prince charmant pouvait briser. Pas sur qu'il est charmant le pr … Non mais quel est l'abruti qui a rédigé ce texte ? S'énerva Tenten faisant rire le public avant d'ajouter, Des jours passèrent, des semaines passèrent, des mois passèrent avant que la rumeur de la princesse endormit ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles d'un très beau prince d'un autre royaume. »

Le décor suivant était une plaine et ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasuke fit son entrée sous les sifflements d'Itachi, ce qui énerva le cadet des Uchiwa. Ce dernier s'arrêta au milieu de la scène, se tourna vers le décor où le château était représenté au loin et sourit narquoisement.

« - Alors voici enfin le royaume où se trouverait une princesse endormit ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

- Nous vous attendions prince, intervenu la voix d'Hinata. »

Sasuke se recula un petit peu avant de faire face aux trois fées. Il les regarda pendant quelques secondes, les détaillants comme si c'était la première fois qui les voyait. Il sortit son épée au cas où et la pointa devant elles.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Calmez-vous, Sasuke-sama, fit Hinata, Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous sommes les fées du roi et de la reine de ce royaume.

- Hn.

- _**Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire « Hn »,**_ pensa Naruto, déjà habillé de sa robe bleue.

- Nous sommes ici pour vous parler d'une princesse endormit à qui on a jeté un terrible sort, continua Temari.

- Et ? Qu'ai-je à voir avec cette princesse ? Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sous le regard surpris de tout le monde qui ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation.

- Comment ça, s'énerva lentement Sakura en s'avançant vers lui, Tu vas aller au château et tu vas me faire le plaisir de la réveiller en l'embrassant.

- Eh du calme le marshmallow rose, fit Sasuke en rangeant son épée, Ne t'énerve pas contre moi.

- La faute à qui, continua-t-elle, T'arrive comme ça dans ce royaume, la bouche en cœur sans aucune véritable raison toi ?

- Hn.

- Et arrête avec tes « Hn », explosa-t-elle.

- Bon d'accord, où elle est votre princesse à sauver ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Suis-nous, grogna Sakura.

- Ça c'est pour nous avoir interrompu la dernière fois, murmura doucement Sasuke que seule Sakura l'entendit. »

Sakura lança un regard meurtrier à Sasuke avant de faire mine de partir avec ce dernier. Le rideau tomba encore une fois pendant que les applaudissements se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Tout le monde était surpris de voir que le public aimait alors qu'ils ne suivaient pas vraiment le texte. La pièce continua et Tenten reprit place près du micro tout en essayant de calmer le fou rire qu'elle avait.

« - Les fées conduisirent le prince Sasuke à travers la forêt menant au royaume du roi Kiba et de la reine Ino. Mais la forêt était aussi le territoire de la sorcière Karin. Cette dernière, mécontente d'apprendre que la princesse était encore en vie, mijota un plan pour faire tomber le prince Sasuke. Elle fit en sorte que ce dernier arrive jusqu'à son château tout en se débarrassant des fées. Sasuke se retrouva donc devant Karin. »

Lorsque le rideau fut levé, le trône de la sorcière se trouvait sur le côté droit de la scène pendant que Sasuke arrivait du côté gauche. Il s'avança un peu et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la sorcière.

« - Sasuke-kun, fit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce, Je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir chez moi. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Plaisir non partagé, répliqua-t-il.

- Que viens-tu faire dans ce royaume, Sasuke-kun ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant devant lui et en faisant glisser un de ses ongles le long de la joue du brun qui attrapa rapidement la main de la rouge.

- Je suis venue t'éliminer, avoua-t-il avec un ton froid.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser de mon serviteur, tu ne … ,

- Arrête de m'appeler ton « serviteur », idiote. Je ne suis pas à ton service, grogna Suigetsu en s'avançant.

- La ferme, misérable, s'énerva-t-elle, Je vais te faire regretter l'envie de me contredire.

- Et comment ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, Tu n'arriverais pas à me battre.

- Occupes-toi de lui, ordonna-t-elle en pointant Sasuke du doigt.

- Ouais, lâcha-t-il en sortant son épée et en se dirigeant vers Sasuke pendant que Karin reculait. »

Cette dernière recula assez pour ne pas se faire toucher par Sasuke et Suigetsu. Ces deux derniers se mirent en position de combat, leur épée sortit, avant de se ruer chacun vers l'autre. Ils bloquèrent leur premier coup ensemble avant de briser le contact. Le combat était prévu à l'avance, Sasuke devait avoir l'avantage avant d'achever Suigetsu d'un coup dans le côté droit de ce dernier. Bien sur, l'épée devrait passer à côté, Sasuke avait répété ce coup-là avec Suigetsu plusieurs fois avant de savoir vraiment le maîtriser.

Le combat se déroula rapidement et Suigetsu fut vaincu par Sasuke. Le brun s'avança vers Karin qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire croire qu'elle était terrorisée. Elle recula d'un pas avant de dire à haute voix :

« - Tue-moi mais que comptes-tu faire après ? Ta princesse ne va pas attendre éternellement que quelqu'un vienne la réveiller ! Et si jamais ça ne marche pas la première fois, ça ne marchera pas les prochaines fois. Alors l'aimes-tu réellement ou … ,

- Tu parles trop, Karin, soupira-t-il avant de faire mine de la tuer d'un coup dans le ventre. »

La rouge écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser tomber au sol, retenu par Sasuke. Ce dernier rangea son épée par la suite et regarda le corps de Karin.

« - Je pense que c'est à moi de décider si j'aime cette princesse ou pas. Et personne ne m'empêchera de faire ce que j'ai envie, pas même un marshmallow rose qui interrompt les gens au mauvais moment. »

Personne ne comprit réellement le sens de la phrase sauf Naruto, qui se mit à rougir furieusement, et Sakura qui regrettait d'être arrivé à ce moment-là. Finalement le rideau tomba et juste après les applaudissements se firent encore entendre pendant que Sasuke repartait dans les coulisses avec Suigetsu et Karin.

Une petite pause de deux minutes fut bien accueillie par Sasuke pendant que les autres s'occupaient de mettre en place le lit où serait installé Naruto. Le lit était placé au milieu de la scène, de profil pour le public. Naruto avança lentement vers le lit et s'allongea. Sakura l'aida à bien se positionner et tenta de le détendre.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke buvait un bon coup pendant que Karin et Suigetsu lui demandaient ce que signifiait sa dernière phrase pendant la précédente scène. Il ne répondit pas et posa la bouteille sur une table avant de se diriger vers la sortie des coulisses. Pour le moment, c'était Tenten qui devait dire son texte.

« - Maintenant que la terrible sorcière Karin et son serviteur Suigetsu étaient hors d'état de nuire, le prince Sasuke s'était dirigé vers le royaume après avoir retrouvé les fées. Ces dernières le menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse où cette dernière était allongé, habillé de sa longue robe bleue. »

La scène fut éclairée et Sasuke entra de nouveau. C'était enfin la dernière scène, pensa-t-il avec soulagement tout en se dirigeant vers le lit de la princesse. Il s'arrêta devant le lit et se mit à contempler le visage endormit de Naruto.

« -_** Ce n'est pas vrai, même habillé comme ça tu es beau, usuratonkachi. Tu ne sais pas quel effet tu peux me faire, dobe,**_ pensa-t-il avant que les trois fées n'entrent à leur tour.

- Prince, commença Temari, Vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire.

- Oui, affirma-t-il en les regardant.

- Alors nous vous laissons faire, annonça Hinata en s'inclinant comme le faisaient Sakura et Temari. »

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et reporta son attention sur Naruto. Toute la salle était plongée dans le silence complet. Sakura, Hinata et Temari avaient relevé la tête pour regarder la scène. Tenten se penchait pour mieux voir pendant que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les coulisses, c'est-à-dire Ino, Kiba, Suigetsu et Karin, regardaient avec attention. Mais Sasuke ne bougeait pas, il fixait seulement Naruto qui commençait à paniquer en voyant que son meilleur ami ne bougeait toujours pas.

Dans le public, leurs parents et Itachi étaient totalement captivés par ce qui se passait. Ils attendaient avec impatience la fin de la scène. Ils se demandaient si Sasuke allaient être capable d'embrasser Naruto devant tout le monde.

Ce fut au bout d'une minute que Sasuke commença enfin à rapprocher son visage vers celui du blond. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement et une fois qu'il fut à deux doigts de les toucher, il s'arrêta.

« - _**Je l'embrasse ou pas ? Si je l'embrasse pas, la pièce est foutue et Tsunade va nous le faire payer sachant qu'on a déjà assez saccagé la pièce. Mais si je le fais, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'arrêter. Que faire ? Ah oui, je sais,**_ pensa-t-il sadiquement avant de dire doucement, Usuratonkachi, réveilles-toi ! »

Il se redressa rapidement pendant que l'effet auquel il s'attendait se déroula. Lorsqu'il avait appelé Naruto « Usuratonkachi », il l'avait pincé par la même occasion la joue de Naruto et ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux tout en se redressant brutalement.

« - Teme, je vais t'apprendre à arrêter de me traiter d'usuratonkachi, s'énerva-t-il en se levant du lit.

- Dobe, fit Sasuke, La pièce n'est pas terminée. »

Naruto arrêta tout mouvement avant de se tourner vers le public qui les regardait silencieusement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le moment. Le blond se tourna vers les trois filles sur scène qui étaient autant choquées que surprise. Il rougit de gêne tellement il s'était emporté. On avait l'impression que la scène était totalement ratée jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kiba et d'Ino.

« - Merveilleux, fit Kiba avec un ton joyeux, Notre fille est enfin réveillée de la malédiction de la sorcière. Et ce miracle est arrivé grâce au prince Sasuke.

- Il suffisait seulement de dire « Usuratonkachi » et elle se réveillait. Ce n'était pas si dur surtout quand votre soi-disant sorcière ne lance pas un sort plus puissant, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

La scène s'arrêta là et Tenten prit le micro pour dire une dernière fois son texte.

« - Le prince Sasuke et la princesse Naruto se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à leur mort, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, Mesdames, Messieurs c'était la « Belle au Bois Dormant » interpréter par la première du lycée de Konoha. »

Le public ne cessa pas d'applaudir lorsque tous les acteurs de la pièce montèrent de nouveau sur scène et les saluèrent.

* * *

Le lundi suivant fut un peu plus mouvementé que prévu. Toute la classe de première était réunie dans leur salle de cours avec Tsunade devant eux. Cette dernière avait les bras croisés et les regardait avec un regard menaçant. Personne ne disait quelque chose, ils attendaient patiemment qu'elle leur dise ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« - J'aimerais qu'on m'explique quelque chose, commença enfin Tsunade, Vous connaissiez votre texte, non ?

- Techniquement, oui, affirma Sasuke avant de s'étirer avec classe.

- Toi, grogna Tsunade, Tu ferais mieux de rester à ta place car c'est toi qui as le plus saccagé la pièce !

- Hn.

- Si vous connaissiez votre texte, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas suivi le scénario convenablement ?

- Tsunade-sama, fit nerveusement Sakura, Le public à quand même aimer la pièce, non ? Alors pourquoi … ,

- JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR SI LE PUBLIC À AIMER OU NON ! VOUS ÉTIEZ CENSÉ SUIVRE VOTRE TEXTE QU'ON VOUS A DONNÉ ! Explosa Tsunade en frappant contre le bureau ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde sauf Sasuke qui avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Mais on suivit notre texte, ne put s'empêcher de dire Suigetsu.

- T'engueuler avec Karin en faisait partie ? Rétorqua Tsunade.

- Je proteste, c'est elle qui me cherchait ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Oh fait, intervenu Tenten, Qui a écrit le texte que je devais lire ? Non parce qu'il y avait deux phrases qui n'avait rien à faire là.

- C'est moi, avoua Kakashi, surprenant toute la classe.

- Bon, étant donné que le public à aimer cette pièce de théâtre, que ça ne se soit pas terminé autrement, vous n'aurez rien. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

- Pourquoi nous avoir alors crié dessus pendant plus de cinq minutes si vous aimez quand même la pièce, Tsunade baa-chan, s'énerva Naruto, la tête à moitié cachée dans ses bras. »

Un silence s'installa en voyant l'humeur mauvaise du blond. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ? Tsunade regarda l'Uzumaki avec un regard meurtrier que Naruto soutenu pendant quelques minutes avant de tourner la tête. Tsunade soupira silencieusement et n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle salua la classe entière et la quitta peu de temps après tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Naruto.

Une semaine passa et le comportement de Naruto n'évolua pas. Il semblait être de mauvaise humeur tous les jours, il restait dans son coin et ne parlait à personne comme s'il réfléchissait. Kiba ou Sakura avaient déjà tenté de le faire parler mais il avait seulement répondu de le laisser tranquille tout en lançant un regard menaçant. Personne ne comprenait, même Sasuke qui pourtant connaissait son meilleur ami depuis longtemps.

Ce fut un mercredi après-midi que Sasuke décida enfin de demander à Naruto ce qu'il avait. Il attrapa le téléphone de la maison et composa le numéro de Naruto. Ce dernier sortit de sa chambre tout en maudissant la personne qui appelait chez lui alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à un problème en particulier. Ses parents ayant décidé de sortir cette après-midi, il se retrouvait seul chez lui.

« - Oui, dit-il en décrochant.

- **Naruto,** fit la voix de Sasuke.

- Ce n'est plus « dobe » ou « usuratonkachi » ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement, content d'entendre la voix du brun.

- **J'aimerais qu'on pale sérieusement, tous les deux, **annonça-t-il.

- … ,

- **… ,**

- Quand ?

- **Tout de suite, **ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher. »

Naruto aurait voulu insulter le brun mais il resta silencieux tout en posant le téléphone. Il se rendit dans le salon et écrivit l'endroit où il se trouvait sur un papier avant de le poser sur la table. C'était pour ses parents étant donné qu'il ignorait quand ils allaient rentrer. Juste après il attrapa sa veste noire et sortit pour se rendre chez Sasuke. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur depuis le temps et en vingt minutes il était déjà devant le portail de la maison des Uchiwa. Il pénétra dans la demeure et frappa à la porte de la maison. Le brun lui ouvrit peu de temps après et l'invita à rentrer. L'Uzumaki suivit Sasuke jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur il s'asseya sur le lit pendant que Sasuke fermait la porte derrière lui. Un silence s'installa où les deux lycéens se regardaient droit dans les yeux avant que Sasuke ne s'assoit à la droite de Naruto.

« - Il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé pendant notre dernière répétition, annonça Naruto.

- … ,

- Je … J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as cherché comme ça cette fois-là ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses encore, Naruto ?

- Je pense que tu as fait en sorte que je sois obligé de t'embrasser avec l'histoire de la fraise. Et que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec la pièce., expliqua-t-il.

- … ,

- Je t'en prie, réponds-moi, le supplia-t-il, Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je réfléchis à tout ça.

- Naruto, commença le brun, Je … ,

- … ,

- Écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin, d'accord ?

- Promis, assura Naruto.

- Je … Ça a commencé quelques jours avant que l'on ne sache pour les rôles. Je pensais de plus en plus à toi mais autrement qu'en tant que mon meilleur ami. Les répétions avec toi était en partie un moyen pour comprendre réellement ce que j'avais même si je voulais seulement m'entrainer avec toi.

- … ,

- La part de gâteau était emmenée par hasard, c'est ma mère qui me l'avait donné pour que je la mange pendant la pause, avoua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais ?

- Mais c'est une fois que je suis arrivé devant le théâtre que j'ai eu l'idée. Je me disais que ça nous servirait pour la pièce étant donné qu'on devait s'embrasser, puis pour moi !

- … ,

- Lorsqu'on s'est embrassé la première fois, j'en voulais encore. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir embrasser tes lèvres à nouveau et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait.

- Et donc ?

- Je t'aime Naruto, annonça-t-il contre les lèvres de Naruto. »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois. Naruto ouvrit rapidement la bouche, laissant la langue de Sasuke retrouvait la sienne. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement lorsque le brun plaça ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son meilleur ami. Le cœur de Naruto résonnait fortement dans la poitrine de ce dernier. C'était comme la dernière fois, l'envie que cela dure s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser faire Sasuke. Il l'aimait et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il aille plus loin. Rapidement il fut plaqué sur le lit pendant que le brun continuait de l'embrasser. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Uchiwa et ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant le corps de Sasuke se plaquait contre le sien, touchant une certaine partie de son corps. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus. Finalement ils furent obligsé de se séparer à cause de manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes tout en respirant fortement.

« - Sasuke, commença doucement Naruto.

- Hn.

- Je … Je t'aime aussi, avoua-t-il entre deux bouffés d'air.

- … ,

- Depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as embrassé devant le bureau de Tsunade, je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir à ce que j'avais ressenti. Et je s'en suis venu à la conclusion que je t'aimais. Je n'arrêtais pas de pense à toi et j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Donc va plus loin.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda l'Uchiwa incertain.

- Oui, assura-t-il, toujours aussi gêné. »

Sasuke laissa un sourire s'affichait sur son visage avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois celui qu'il aimait. Encore une fois leurs langues se retrouvèrent et les mains de Sasuke descendirent un peu bas cette fois-ci. Le brun s'asseya à califourchon sur Naruto, leur érection déjà dur se rencontrant, et commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise. Un gémissement fut étouffé par le baiser et Naruto ne resta pas inactif et fit remonter le tee-shirt bleu que portait le cadet des Uchiwa. Ils s'éloignèrent pour pouvoir enlever le haut de l'autre s'embrassèrent de nouveau lorsque leur vêtement fut au sol.

Sasuke délaissa les lèvres du blond pour commencer à descendre un peu plus bas. Il déposa quelques baisers lentement sur le cou du blond qui soupirait de plaisir. Les mains de Sasuke s'attardèrent sur son torse, le caressant tout aussi lentement que les baisers qu'il déposait. Sasuke pouvait sentir la peau de Naruto frémir sous ses mains ce qui le fit encore plus sourire. Ses doigts arrivèrent au niveau des tétons et il commença à les pincer pendant qu'il plongeait dans le cou de l'Uzumaki pour sucer la peau de ce dernier. Naruto laissa un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres avant qu'un autre ne suive lorsque Sasuke posa sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons pour le mordillait, le sucer.

Leurs bassins bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, les forçant à gémir sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait rien qu'avec leur érection collée à celle de l'autre. Naruto laissa Sasuke continuait ce qu'il faisait et avança ses mains vers le pantalon noir de ce dernier. Il défit rapidement la ceinture et plongea l'une de ses mains directement dans le boxer de Sasuke, empoignant la virilité de ce denier de sa main. L'effet auquel s'attendait Naruto fut immédiat. Sasuke s'était tendu et avait arrêté ses mouvements tout en gémissant.

« - Naaaah … Naruto, gémit-il alors que le blond commençait de lents va et viens sur son sexe.

- Laisse-toi faire Sasuke, susurra-t-il chaudement à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa qui gémit encore plus et le fit serrer les poings.

- Hors … ahhh … de question. C'est toi aaah … qui … sera en dessous, assura-t-il tout en défaisant rapidement la ceinture de Naruto et d'empoigner aussi le sexe de ce dernier. »

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière tout en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le matelas du lit de Sasuke lorsque le brun avait commencé de rapides vas et viens sur sa verge. Il poussa un long gémissement de pur plaisir alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre encore plus vite. La température de la pièce augmentait et il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il fut obligé de lâcher le sexe de Sasuke lorsqu'il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'éloigner de lui. De sa main valide Sasuke enleva entièrement le pantalon et le boxer de son amant tout en continuant ses mouvements de son autre main.

Les gémissements de Naruto redoublèrent d'intensité dès que Sasuke prit en bouche la virilité tendue et dure du blond. Il y appliqua un rythme assez rapide au début avant de ralentir brusquement, faisant gémir de frustration le blond, pour ensuite repartir aussi rapidement. Le plaisir ne cessait d'accroitre dans le corps de Naruto qui serait le drap de ses mains. Il abandonnait l'idée d'être le dominant avec Sasuke, il s'abandonnait aux caresses de ce dernier qui le faisait gémir à chaque coup de langue qu'il sentait sur son pénis. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait le faisait devenir fou. Il allait atteindre sa limite.

« - Saaaaah … Sasukeeee, tenta-t-il mais le brun ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, Arrête je vais … aaaaah … jouir. Saaaa … SASUKE ! »

Il hurla le nom de son amant tout en se libérant dans la bouche de ce dernier. Il s'éloigna un peu du sexe de Naruto et avala entièrement la semence qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il lécha les quelques gouttes qui lui avait échappé. Il remonta vers le visage rougi du blond qui respirait fortement, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'éloigner pour se pencher vers sa table de nuit et d'attraper un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir.

« - Naruto, chuchota-t-il, Tu n'as jamais … ,

- Non, répondit-il tout en rougissant furieusement, Et toi ?

- … Non !

- C'est sur qu'avec les filles qu'on a dans le lycée, c'est pas facile, répliqua le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hn. »

Il l'embrassa encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, le baiser était lent et doux. Naruto entendu un petit bruit avant de sentir quelques secondes plus tard quelque chose titillait un endroit bien intime de son corps. Il se tendit lorsqu'il sentit l'index, recouvert de lubrifiant, de Sasuke entrait en lui. Rapidement un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier et il attendit qu'il se détende un peu avant d'amorcer des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Peu à peu, Naruto gémissait de plaisir, laissant les sensations que lui procurait Sasuke l'écrasait peu à peu. Le brun ajouta un troisième doigt, provoquant un sursaut dans le corps de Naruto ainsi qu'un gémissement de douleur. Sasuke embrassa doucement les lèvres de Naruto tout en essayant de le calmer. Finalement il bougea ses doigts et arriva à trouver très vite la prostate de Naruto qui cria de plaisir lorsqu'il la toucha.

Sasuke continua à préparer Naruto pendant quelques minutes avant de retirer ses doigts arrachant un gémissement mécontent de Naruto qui commençait à apprécier. Mais bien vite les doigts de Sasuke furent remplacé par le sexe lubrifier de Sasuke. Naruto se tendit et serra encore plus les dents sous l'intrusion du membre imposant du brun. Ce dernier attendit d'être totalement en lui avant de laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence.

Au bout de quelques instants, Naruto bougea un peu les hanches, amorçant un mouvement puis affirma, à travers sa respiration saccadée, à Sasuke qu'il pouvait bouger. Le brun l'embrassa avant de commencer à bouger lentement. Naruto enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et laissa le plaisir le ravager peu à peu. Il respirait de grandes bouffées d'air entre ses gémissements, la chaleur se faisant beaucoup plus ressentir dans son corps. Sasuke embrassait la peau de son cou tout en accélérant un peu ses coups de reins.

Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur. Sasuke accéléra encore, laissant les gémissements que poussait Naruto le guidait. Lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et sa respiration était autant saccadé que celle de Naruto.

« - Saaaaa … Sasuke … plus vite, fit Naruto à travers ses gémissements.

- Comme ça, demanda le brun tout en accélérant encore une fois.

- Oui … comme çaaah, répondit-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de Sasuke. »

Sasuke continua avec le même rythme avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait attendre sa limite. Il attrapa le sexe tendu de Naruto et appliqua le même rythme qu'à Naruto. Le blond se mit à crier de plaisir, ne pouvant pas baisser le volume de sa voix. Peu de temps après il se libéra entre eux deux dans un long gémissement où il le nom de Sasuke était présent. Ce dernier donna encore quelques coups de rein avant de se déverser en Naruto dans un long cri.

Le silence retomba et fut seulement brisé par les respirations saccadées de Naruto et Sasuke. Les cheveux du blond lui collaient au visage et il avait les yeux à moitié fermé. Quant à Sasuke, il avait les mains posées de chaque côté de la tête de Naruto et ne s'était toujours pas retiré du corps de son amant, profitant un maximum de la chaleur que dégageait Naruto. Finalement Sasuke se retira et embrassa Naruto avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Ils se séparèrent avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil même s'il n'était que 16h15.

Ce fut le portable de Sasuke qui réveilla ce dernier. Il attrapa l'appareil et vit un message de son frère.

_**Père et mère ont invité Minato et Kushina à diner à la maison. Bien sûr Naruto est aussi invité. Mère m'a dit de te prévenir qu'ils rentreraient vers 17h45 avec Minato et Kushina. À plus tard et j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise.**_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant l'heure. 17H28. Il posa rapidement le portable et se tourna vers Naruto pour le réveiller. Le blond gémit d'inconfort avant de se réveiller et de se tourner vers Sasuke qu'il embrassa langoureusement.

« - Naruto c'est pas le moment, l'interrompit Sasuke une fois le baiser terminer, Mes parents vont arriver dans moins de quinze minutes.

- Et ? Rétorqua l'Uzumaki encore à moitié endormi.

- Avec tes parents, cru bon de rajouter Sasuke. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand et il se redressa avant de lancer un regard d'horreur à Sasuke. Pas qu'ils redoutaient la réaction de leurs parents respectifs, c'était juste qu'ils voulaient éviter qu'ils ne les voient dans cette tenue. Naruto se leva du lit pendant que Sasuke ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre. Il suivit rapidement Naruto dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir le brun avec lui mais il comprit rapidement que c'était pour ne pas perdre de temps.

« - Alors mon chéri, tu as invité Naruto ? Fit Mikoto avec un grand sourire. »

Les parents de Sasuke et ceux de Naruto étaient arrivés à l'heure que lui avait dit Itachi. Ils avaient eu le temps de prendre une douche et de changer les draps du lit avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Maintenant ils étaient au salon, les cheveux encore trempés, et discutaient avec leur famille.

« - Il fallait que Sasuke m'explique quelque chose par rapport à la dernière leçon de … langue … d'anglais, je veux dire, se rattrapa le blond sous le regard désespéré de Sasuke et moqueur d'Itachi.

- Sasuke a toujours été là pour t'aider, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kushina.

- Oui, affirma Naruto en riant nerveusement.

- Minato, l'appela Mikoto, Tu as bien ramené le DVD où la représentation est enregistrée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke et Naruto se tendirent et se retournèrent vers Minato. Ce dernier sortait le DVD en question sous les yeux étonnés des deux lycéens. Naruto s'avança vers son père qui ne cessait de sourire.

« - Depuis quand tu as enregistré la pièce de théâtre, papa ? S'écria Naruto.

- Depuis la représentation, répondit Minato sans perdre son sourire.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?

- En fait on attendait d'être tous réunit pour vous le dire, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

- _**On va mourir,**_ pensèrent-ils. »

La fin de journée passa rapidement ainsi que le repas où l'histoire du DVD avait été oublié dans la tête de Naruto jusqu'au moment où ils se levèrent pour aller regarder la représentation. Sasuke et Naruto s'essayèrent côte à côte et regardèrent la pièce de théâtre sans rien dire.

« - Mon chéri, intervenu Mikoto une fois la pièce terminée, Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi tu parles quand tu dis que tu as quelque chose à faire et qu'il semblerait que Sakura t'es interrompu. »

Le silence suivit cette question où tout le monde fixa Sasuke dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Naruto s'était raidi légèrement pendant que le brun regardait la télé éteinte. Il finit par tourner la tête vers sa famille et celle de Naruto et soupira un bon coup.

« - Je suis obligé de répondre ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupire.

- Tu as quelque chose à cacher, petit frère ? Se moqua Itachi assis à sa gauche.

- Hn.

- Sasuke, l'appela sa mère, De quoi parlais-tu ?

- Sakura m'a interrompu au moment où il ne fallait pas lorsque j'étais avec Naruto, avoua-t-il. »

Un silence pesant s'installer dans le salon durant lequel les parents dévisagèrent leur enfant avant de se regarder entre eux. Itachi lui fixait les deux jeunes lycéens avec un sourire. Il s'en était douté que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Sasuke déglutit difficilement pendant que Naruto avait attrapé sa main et la serrait plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, montrant sa nervosité.

« - Est-ce que cela veut dire que … tous les deux ? Commença Kushina en les désignant tous les deux.

- Oui, affirma lentement Sasuke. »

Une fois sa phrase terminée il fut attaqué par Kushina qui les prenaient tous les deux dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ni Naruto d'ailleurs, mais il était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Kushina se recula un peu et lâcha :

« - Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Hein ? Fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche de son fils et du cadet des Uchiwa.

- On se demandait quand vous alliez vous rendre compte que vous vous aimez, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, maman ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

- On avait remarqué que depuis que vous aviez commencé vos répétitions, vous étiez beaucoup plus proche et du jour au lendemain, vous ne semblez plus de bonne humeur, comme si quelque chose c'était passé entre vous deux ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Même lorsque vous étiez enfant vous étiez très proche, assura Mikoto tout en souriant.

- Donc ça ne vous dérange pas que l'on soit ensemble, fit Sasuke encore sous le choc.

- Non, assurèrent les quatre adultes présents. »

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent un petit moment, toujours sous le choc, avant de se lever. Naruto se jeta dans les bras de ses parents tout en les remerciant pendant que Sasuke faisait la même chose mais plus doucement. Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ?

* * *

Fini.

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Vous avez détesté ? Le lemon était réussi ?

Je me doute que la fic est OOC mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :)

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais faire ?

Moi : Une pièce de théâtre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. :)

Naruto : Sasuke ne va pas aimer … ,

Sasuke les bras croisés, un rictus sur le visage : Détrompe toi, dobe !

Moi et Naruto choqué : Hein ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Bien sur ! Tant que je suis au-dessus et que j'ai changé le plus de chose possible dans cette pièce, ça me va.

Moi : Je comprends mieux.

Naruto : Moi aussi, d'un coup. Mais par contre t'aurai peut-être pu éviter de me faire jouer la princesse, non ?

Moi : Pourquoi ? La robe t'allait très bien et puis le principale est que j'ai réussi à te caser avec Sasuke à la fin.

Naruto : C'est pas faux.

Moi : T'es d'accord maintenant ?

Naruto : Pas pour le rôle mais pour la fin de la fic.

Sasuke : Ça m'aurait pas étonné.

Moi : Merci à tous le monde d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce One Shot. Je vous dis à mardi pour la suite de « La connerie d'Itachi ! ».

Review ?

* * *

Réponses aux review anonymes !

Kitty-rose : Heureuse de savoir que ça ta plus alors. Merci pour ta review.

Joma3657 : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Moi aussi je réserverais une place pour une pièce comme celle-ci. Contente de savoir que tu as rigolé en lisant la pièce.


End file.
